


Whoever, However

by Brooklyn_Babylon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Camboy Harry Styles, Desperate Harry, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Exhibitionism, Harry Styles in Panties, Harry Styles in fishnets, Harry Styles in makeup, Harry Styles in pearls, I'm Sorry, Light Feminization, M/M, POV Louis Tomlinson, Sex Tape, Sex Toys, Sorry - forgot that I used the word "slut" too!, Spanking, Voyeurism, amateur porn, and "pussy", filmmaker louis, i'm not really sorry, use of the word "cunt"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Babylon/pseuds/Brooklyn_Babylon
Summary: Louis could feel his heart rate pick up as he positioned the camera and Harry slowly stood up. They both knew what came next –– it had been clearly outlined in the advert Harry answered. The studio Louis worked for was filming a new series of camboy videos. Louis’ job was to make it look like amateur porn –– sweaty, sensual, dirty –– but well lit and edited. He was anartist, thank you very much.—-Or: Louis has a much better day at work than he’d expected.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 168
Kudos: 964





	Whoever, However

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. Actually, this is my first fic, period. But I do hope you like it, I definitely had fun writing it. The fic is inspired by Harry's [Beauty Papers Magazine shoot](https://www.instagram.com/p/B909BjSFSP7/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and how amazing he looked in those fishnets. The video teaser just looked too much like porn to not have a fic written. So, with a little (er...a lot) of pushing from the ridiculously talented [IndiaAlphaWhiskey](http://indiaalphawhiskey.tumblr.com) this is my contribution to this fandom's collection of PWP. She is an editing goddess, but all mistakes are my own. Thank you for everything, India. Nothing would be the same without you –– certainly not this fic, certainly not my day to day life. You're a joy! 
> 
> This fic is now also available in [Spanish!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718720)

Adjusting the focus of the video camera, Louis zoomed in a little closer on the lower half of the man’s face. His eyes followed the sharp line of his jaw, taking in the dusting of stubble on his chin and his perfectly shaped Cupid’s bow. As his gaze lingered, he noticed the man’s lips were painted a soft pink to match the blush that defined his cheekbones. The contrast was making Louis sweat a little. From behind the one-way mirror he watched, fascinated, as the man squirmed slightly in his chair, eyes remaining focused on his lap as he tugged at the neatly buttoned up collar of his shirt. 

“Are you nervous?” 

Louis’ voice must have sounded loud in the almost empty room because the man startled a bit, his eyes shooting straight up and into the camera. Louis drew in a sharp breath. _Greengreengreen._ Thick black lashes and smudged kohl made the pale color of his eyes look almost electric. 

_Like sea glass,_ Louis thought to himself before shaking his head to try and regain some control. 

“No. Not really.” His voice was slow and rich, like honey on sandpaper, and Louis watched, mesmerized, as those pink lips formed each word. 

“I mean, I haven’t done anything like this before.” He continued his slow drawl and then quirked his lips up into a smirk. “Guess I’m a porn virgin.” 

Louis huffed out a quiet laugh in answer, “Well, all you have to do is answer the questions as honestly as you can. Are you ready to start?”

The man sat up a little straighter, nodding his head. “I am.”

“We’ll start with some simple ones as we get to know each other, alright?” Louis asked, unable to temper the small surge of fondness in his chest. “What’s your name?”

“Harry,” he answered, slowly blinking his long lashes. 

\---

Louis watched through the mirror as Harry spoke. His expensive suit and elegant hand gestures were a stark contrast to the wood-panelled-90s-porn vibe of the room they were in. Yet he also looked at ease with the tawdriness of the setting. Usually when he did these interviews, Louis went straight to questions about sex, but there was something about Harry’s confusing mix of innocence and cockiness that had him wanting to drag this out. Or maybe it was the way Harry's voice sounded, the roundness of his words, the way he almost licked at them obscenely. 

“Your favourite color?”

_A scratch of his cheek, his lips parting slowly…_ “Yellow.”

“Your worst trait?”

_Eyes to the ceiling, thinking. Mouth open, wet tongue at the corner…._ “Selfishness.”

“What do you value most in a relationship?”

_That damn tongue running along his plush lower lip. A smirk…_ “Honesty.”

Louis felt himself eating up Harry’s answers, hungry for more and more. As they continued he could feel his body responding, even to this innocuous back and forth. And maybe he was imagining it, but it seemed as though Harry was responding to it as well because, though he sat casually, with his hands resting on his parted legs, occasionally he would squirm and dig the painted nails of his right hand into the meaty flesh of his inner thigh.

Louis felt his cock twitch whenever it happened and it made him want to to push a bit now -- learn more, _expose_ more. 

“What made you answer the advert, Harry?”

"I mean," Harry dipped his chin and smiled at his lap, and then lifted his eyes to the camera coyly. "I like sex." The dimple on his left cheek deepened as he continued, "And I guess I like... being watched?" Louis felt his mouth fill with saliva. Oh, this was going to be fun. 

“And what else do you like, Harry?”

“I like how you say my name,” he answered and smiled, shyly, looking into the camera again.

Louis quirked an eyebrow behind the mirror and swallowed, reflexively. Before he could ask another question, Harry continued,

“I like being told what to do.” A brief pause, “Please?” Harry’s teeth sunk into his full bottom lip as if he was just a little nervous he might be told no. 

_Does anyone actually tell him no?_ Louis thought to himself as he pulled the camera’s focus back a bit. He wanted to –– no, wanted the _audience_ to –– get a look at more than just Harry’s pretty face and broad shoulders. In that cream shirt buttoned up to his neck, with his silky brown tie and fitted, navy 3-piece suit, he looked every bit the proper gentleman. And yet, something about him was a little… _indecent._ Maybe it was the way his soft hair was slightly too long to be considered tidy and instead, it curled, boyishly, _sweetly_ , over his ears. Or maybe it was his delicate, elegant fingers and the teasing way they caressed the edge of his lapel. Or, maybe it was the makeup and how it made his already delicate features look blurred, and tender, and soft. Whatever it was, it was working for him. And for Louis. 

“Are you the only one in there?” he asked, suddenly.

“I am...why?”

Smirking, Harry said, “Well, I just like the idea of you being able to freely _enjoy_ yourself in there.”

Louis could feel his heart rate pick up as he positioned the camera and Harry slowly stood up. They both knew what came next –– it had been clearly outlined in the advert Harry answered. The studio Louis worked for was filming a new series of camboy videos. Louis’ job was to make it look like amateur porn –– sweaty, sensual, dirty –– but well lit and edited. He was an _artist_ , thank you very much. 

This was also old hat – Louis so used to every part of this routine – but right now he could admit he was flushed and jittery. He wasn’t used to being flirted with at work and he was surprised by how much it turned him on. He could do this, though. He could toe the line and still be a professional. He took pride in his work, even if it was “just” porn. 

He took a sip of tea, cleared his throat, and grinned.

“Well...I’m sure I will, Harry. If you’re ready, I’d like to play with you a bit if you’re up for it.”

He watched Harry’s throat bob and his eyes flutter shut as his lips spread into a wide grin. His “yes” came out whisper-soft. 

Maybe toeing the line was going to be a little harder than Louis had planned.

_“Tease him,”_ he thought to himself, nervously grasping at straws. _“Teasing, you can do.”_ Harry stood and smoothed out his suit, and the words tumbled from Louis’ mouth before he could stop himself. “That’s quite a look you’ve put together today, Harold. Any particular reason you came in so smartly dressed for a porn shoot?” 

Laughing quietly, Harry said, “I figured I should try to look classy. Respectable.” Louis drew in a breath as Harry’s already deep voice dipped lower. “You know...before I’m disrespected.” 

“ _Oh_.” Louis’ interest was definitely piqued, his stomach clenching at the thought of having all that… _control_ . “So...is that something _else_ you like?”

He watched, silently, and, in lieu of an answer, Harry gave him a tranquil smile and placed his jacket and waistcoat neatly on the now empty chair he’d been sitting on. He stood, slightly pigeon-toed, in the sparsely furnished room, eyes bright and head cocked. Waiting. _Willing._

Louis smiled mischievously at the eagerness on Harry’s face, “Need something, Harry?”

“No. I mean...” Harry paused. Then, a small, devilish smile began to bloom at the corners of his lips. “I guess I was just thinking that I’ve told you a lot about _me_ ,” he blinked softly, and even with the distance between them, Louis noticed the flirty pop of his hip and the coy glint in his eye. “But I don’t even know your name.”

“Well, people aren’t watching this to know about _me_ , love.” 

Louis swallowed thickly as Harry flashed a lopsided smile and said, “But I’d kind of like to know who’s watching me. You have a _very_ sexy voice, has anyone told you that before?”

Not waiting for an answer, he pushed a little more, “I was just imagining what you look like, sitting in there...all alone.”

“Oh yeah?” There’s no harm in some innocent flirting, Louis told himself. “What do you imagine then?”

Harry cocked his head, pinching his lower lip between his thumb and pointer finger, as he thought. “Hmmm. You sound like you like to be in control of things, so I’d imagine you’d like to keep yourself quite fit.” Louis ran his hand across the muscles of his stomach and the softness just below his belly button, wondering what Harry would consider “fit”. 

“And you’re a filmmaker,” Louis huffed a quiet laugh. “Don’t laugh,” Harry giggled before continuing. “So, you’re creative and have an eye for aesthetics which means you care about the way you dress and even if it’s casual, you probably know what highlights your, um, assets.” 

Louis hummed his agreement. He hadn’t expected Harry to be even close to accurate in his guessing.

“And…” Harry lowered his voice and smirked. “You sound like you’d have a lovely cock.”

Louis let out a surprised, spluttering laugh. “Is that a thing, like, your party trick? You can visualize mens’ dicks with only their voice to go on?”  
  
“Mmm,” Harry hummed cheekily. “My gut’s not steered me wrong yet.” And then, the little bastard winked – cheeky and adorably cheesy. It punched another laugh from Louis.

“Well, thank you, Harry. I won’t argue with you.”

Harry smiled, dimples popping, “I mean, I know I can’t _see_ you, but this set up and your _voice_ is making me...” he took in a shaky breath, “It’s making me imagine things. _Feel_ things. I hadn’t expected that.”

As if he’d let go of some kind of confession, the next breath Harry took was serene, his features relaxing into something sweet and calm. There was a blissful surrender painted all over his face and it made heat coil low in Louis’ belly. How delicious it would be to have that trust, to own it — use it to make Harry feel cared for, desired, _adored_.

“I suppose we can make a game out of it then. For every question I answer, you remove an item of clothing. OK?”

Harry’s tongue slid along his lips again as he nodded, jerkily, “OK. OK.”

Louis ran his eyes along Harry’s lanky body, his muscular thighs, the promising bulge between his legs. He took in a deep breath. He liked his job. He was good at it. But he rarely ever filmed someone who threw him off his game as much as Harry did. It wasn’t just that he was beautiful – Louis had been around plenty of good looking men. It was something in the way Harry wavered between confidence and insecurity, the way he seemed to look to Louis for guidance but at the same time challenged him. Harry being so open and trusting made Louis long to give him what he was asking for. Louis _wanted_ him. Louis also needed to pull himself together. 

His head jerked up at the sound of Harry clearing his throat, “I’m sorry, what?”

Harry laughed, quietly, “I asked you what your name is.”

“Oh, sorry. I was –– er, never mind. Louis,” he said, coughing slightly, “My name is Louis.”

“Louis? Louis.” Harry rolled Louis’ name around in his mouth, as if he were trying it on for size. Then, breathily, switched to, “ _Lou. Mmmm. Louuuuuis_ ,” moaning exaggeratedly, much too sexy to be his first attempt at acting.

“Stop that!” Louis chastised, laughing, “OK. You owe me a piece of clothing.” 

Harry looked straight into the camera as he slipped his tie through its loop, letting the silk slide along slowly. There was something about this simple movement –– the insinuation of what was to come –– that felt so ridiculously sexy. It was enough to make Louis’ dick fill in his pants, even though Harry was literally covered neck to toe. 

“Now _you_ owe me another answer,” Harry said, looking towards the growing pile in the chair and scratching the sparse stubble on his jaw. Louis wanted to lick it and revel in the roughness against his tongue.

“What do you like most about your job?”

“What do I like about filming gay porn?” Louis snorted, “I mean, watching fit as fuck guys get their kit off in front of me is a perk.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open slightly as his eyes slipped back to look straight at the mirror. His stare was so intense that, if Louis didn’t know better, he’d think Harry could actually see him. 

“So, does that mean you think I’m fit... _Louis_?” A whimper, and those damn dimples again. 

Before Louis could answer, Harry began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Slipping the small buttons nimbly through each hole, never losing eye contact, until it hung open and he shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it flutter to the floor. 

Louis greedily took in Harry’s winter-pale skin, the roundness of his pecs, the rosy color of his nipples that had perked up in the absence of his shirt. The delicate pearl necklace he’d hidden under his collar offered a perfect contrast to a torso and arms that were scattered with a collection of black and grey tattoos. A pair of swallows flew towards each other just under his collar bones, the huge butterfly at the top of his flat stomach making it obvious that Harry’s breathing had picked up and he was panting shallowly. His drapey suit trousers sat high on his slim waist, but they couldn’t hide the fact that Harry was hard –– the rigid line of his cock obvious under the soft material.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Louis whispered under his breath, his hand dropping to his own fully hard cock. “I think you know I do, Harry.” Clearing his throat slightly, Louis tried again, “But that’s also another question you snuck in. I think you owe me something in return.”

Harry looked down and inhaled sharply as he brushed the head of his cock while reaching to undo his trousers. Taking in a slow breath, he unzipped the flies, slipped the button through, and biting his lip, looked back up at Louis as the trousers dropped to his feet with a swoosh.

\---

Louis might possibly have died on the spot. He was sure he had to be dead because there was no way this was his actual life. He was a good man. He called his sisters regularly. He flossed. He held the door for people. Why was he being tested like this? Here he was, sat in the dark in the video room, just trying to do his job, while a few feet away stood a man who was obviously going to be his complete and utter downfall. Or at the very least, who was absolutely going to cost him said job.

Louis moved the camera so it tilted slowly up Harry’s body. Harry had moved just a few steps closer to the glass and was now standing gloriously naked except for a simple strand of pearls and a set of black fishnet stockings pulled over what appeared to be very small, very silky black panties. But even with all of that, what Louis couldn’t look away from was the set of laurels tattooed suggestively along Harry’s v-line. Almost like a pair of arrows, they drew Louis’ eyes down, down past the soft trail of hair under his belly button to what he could see was a very big, very hard cock barely contained by the fabric stretched across it.

Louis shook himself out of his dick-induced stupor to move the camera further up towards Harry’s face noticing that he was, once again, chewing on his lower lip. His head was tilted so his curls obscured his eyes.  
  
No longer coy and confident, Harry looked...nervous. And, no, that wasn’t OK, Louis thought, feeling a rush of protectiveness. This beautiful boy should never feel anything but proud and confident. 

“Oh...Harry,” Louis whispered, “You look…”

Hands clasped behind his back, Harry stood with his brow furrowed and shoulders tensed as if anticipating a blow. 

“You look _beautiful_ , Harry. The prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

Harry quickly raised his eyes, a questioning look on his face, as if he needed to be sure Louis wasn’t taking the piss. 

“Really, Harry. You’re the sexiest fucking thing ever.”

Harry should always smile like this. Full and unabashed, almost childlike in how pure it seemed. He slowly turned around to walk towards the bed behind him, giving Louis a view of the round, pale cheeks of his arse framed by fishnets and the high cut of tiny black panties. Harry peeked over his shoulder at Louis and blew him a kiss.

\----

His hands were obscene. Smooth and elegant, long fingers decorated with ornate rings, nails short and painted lilac. These were hands that looked as though they should be holding a delicate china teacup, but today they were doing something decidedly less proper. As Louis chewed the ragged skin around his own thumbnail, he watched through the camera as one of Harry’s hands reached up to tweak his rosy nipple, pinching at the peaked flesh. A sharp intake of air, nostrils flared, and then a shuddering release of breath as Harry circled his areola with one finger. 

He’d approached the bed, swaying his narrow hips as Louis watched, mouth gaping slightly. Harry had caught his foot in the rug and stumbled a little, giggling as he climbed up and turned to face the mirror again. He’d managed to compose his features and was now kneeling with legs spread. He watched himself and simultaneously allowed the camera –– and Louis –– to watch him. 

In the camera room, Louis could feel his body flushing. The men he filmed were always attractive, but their performances were just that –- performances. Sometimes Louis felt a bit turned on by watching them, but usually he was much more aware of what he was doing with the equipment, or of directing them if things got a bit boring. 

But this? This was anything but boring. 

Harry was putting on an act, for sure. But even still, there was a genuineness to it. He somehow seemed softer, more vulnerable –– definitely a little more awkward. This was Harry, “the porn virgin”, his cocky persona left, along with his suit, on the chair. 

This went beyond the concept of simple voyeurism that these videos usually offered. Harry was letting Louis really _see_ him. It made him infinitely more appealing and he felt a flash of jealousy knowing other people would get to see Harry just like this.

Louis needed air. He pulled off his jumper, leaving himself in just a t-shirt and jeans, and considered leaping out the window. 

“Louis?” Harry’s voice sounded breathier than before. “Louis, are you still there?”

“I’m here, ba–– Harry.” _Get a fucking grip, Lou_. “OK, ready to get started?”

Harry fidgeted slightly from his kneeling position on the bed before asking, “Do you think...I mean, would it be ok to…couldyoumaybetellmewhattodo?”

“I... you mean you want me to give you instructions?”

Harry reached an arm up to scratch the back of his neck. Louis tried not to get distracted by the soft hair in his armpit or the way the stretch made his bicep bulge. 

Softly, Harry said, “I mean, I really want to know what _you_ want me to do.” As he spoke, his hand moved to cup himself and he shuddered. A gasp and then, bashfully, “I want to please _you_. I...I just find it really hot.” He continued to pinch and torture his nipple. Hesitating slightly, he began to lightly drag one finger of the other hand up the line of his cock. Louis groaned as he realized Harry was teasing himself. “Like, I kind of get off on knowing you’re getting off because of what I’m doing.”

_Fuck. Ok then._

“If we’re doing this then we need to set up some ground rules.”

Harry beamed into the camera.

\------

Discussing things like safewords and consent with Harry was turning Louis on more than he’d like to admit. He knew he had his kinks and preferences in bed, but it had been way too long since anyone even came close to being this compatible with him, and the thought of where he could take things was making it really difficult to stay put. There was just a doorway and a few feet separating the two of them, but Louis was being paid to shoot this video, and _only_ to shoot this video. The studio was expecting to see a beautiful but messy amateur desperate to pleasure himself on camera, not a camera man who couldn’t keep his dick in his pants rushing into the frame.

But, at the same time, it seemed that not being able to touch or see Louis was turning Harry on. And that, Louis realized, was what he wanted – he wanted to see how far he could push him.

“You ready, Harry?”

“Yeah, fuck. So ready.” His answer was so soft it might have been missed without the microphones in the room. 

Louis was sure the whirring of the camera lens focusing would be a muted background noise attached to every single memory of this moment, of Harry’s dreamy little smile and half-lidded eyes. Trying to remember he still had a job to do, Louis set the overhead camera so it would capture a full shot of Harry once he was laid out on the bed, while the other one he’d been using was currently zoomed in on Harry’s face. 

“You like someone watching you, don’t you, Harry?” Louis made an effort to not sound as affected as he felt, “Like knowing you’re turning someone on, getting them hard?”

“God...yeah. Yeah. I like it. Fuck.” Harry squeezed his eyes shut as his hand gripped his cock harder and his hips jolted forward. 

Louis leaned into the microphone, his voice dropping lower, “I’m going to keep watching, and you’re going to do exactly as I tell you, aren’t you, Harry?”

“Yes,” he panted. “Yeah. Please.”

\----

“You look so pretty in those tights, Harry. Can you stand up for me so I can get a better look?”

Harry scrambled to unfold his long legs and stand up in front of the bed, his cock still hard, neck and chest flushed with his arousal. But he stood patiently, hands by his side as he waited for Louis to tell him what to do next. 

“Beautiful. I’m so glad you wore that today.” Louis grinned as he watched Harry bite his lower lip to keep his smile in control. As Louis raked his eyes over Harry’s sinewy frame and silky skin he could feel his cock leaking in his pants. 

“I think you’ve teased me enough today though. It’s _my_ turn to tease _you_ a little,” Louis hoped he sounded more in control than he felt. “Let me see you. All of you.”

Harry drew in a sharp breath and brought his hands to his waist. Slowly he began to peel down the fishnets, balancing shakily on one leg as he pulled them off each foot. Louis smiled as he noticed that the pedicure on Harry's toes matched the lilac on his fingernails. Harry straightened up again and, reaching for the black panties, he ran his finger along the waistband as he looked up at Louis through his eyelashes. 

“Go on, then. Those, too,” Louis encouraged.

And then there he was. Fully on display, his big cock, pretty, pink, and leaking, bobbing in front of him. It was better than Louis had ever imagined.

“Gorgeous,” he managed to choke out, his voice raspier than usual. “Is that for all me, Harry?” 

His eyes fluttering shut, Harry groaned out, “Y- yours. All for you.” His fingers twitched at his side, as if itching to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. 

“So fucking fit, darling. I wanna watch you touch yourself. Can you do that for me?” 

Harry shivered at Louis’ words and began to run his fingers along the outside of his legs, up to the softness of his hips and down again towards his pale inner thighs. He dragged his fingertips gently across his skin as he teased himself, moving closer to the crease where his leg met his groin, the hair there more coarse. And, just as Louis thought Harry was going to reach for his cock to give himself some relief, his hands changed course and ran themselves up along the flat planes of his stomach, towards his nipples again.

Louis dropped his forehead against the one-way glass. His panting breaths were fogging up his view. 

“You look so good, Harry,” he gritted out, failing miserably at keeping himself in check “You’re making me want to touch myself, too.”

“Oh my god…” Harry moaned, his mouth gaping and eyes squeezed shut, as his hand flew to his cock in an attempt to stave off his orgasm.

“You like when I compliment you, don’t you?” Louis’ heart rate picked up with the realization that his words had such an effect on Harry. “You like it when I tell you how pretty you are? How hard my dick is because of you?” Louis continued, his voice growing thicker. “I think you do. But you’re not going to come. Not until I say so. Isn’t that right?”

“No,” Harry assured, the shake of his head so forceful that his curls whipped and bounced into his face. “No, I can be good!” he said, like a promise. “I can…” Harry released a deep breath and straightened his shoulders.

“I know, Harry. You’re doing so well for me. So proud of you.” Louis felt a rush of affection for him as he saw Harry preen at his words. “I want you to get on the bed now, love. Crawl up to the headboard and make yourself comfortable there.”

Harry obeyed, getting on all fours and giving Louis a glorious view of his arse. Visions of spreading him open, of Louis pressing his face in between those arse cheeks flashed across Louis’ mind –– he could almost imagine the texture and taste exploding on his tongue as he watched Harry sway side to side towards the top of the bed. 

Louis wiped a hand across his forehead, acutely aware of the sweat that was building up there. 

Now, Harry sat at the top of the bed, propped up by a pile of pillows, with his legs spread and a dreamy look on his face.

“Well, aren’t you pretty,” Louis cooed as he adjusted the cameras to capture the new position. Then, with a grin, he said, “I can’t _wait_ to make a mess of you.” 

Harry looked thoroughly debauched, his hair sweat-matted on his forehead, and the make-up around his eyes smudged and messy. His toes curled and a gurgled moan left his lips. “L-Louis. Lou. Please do something. Please let me touch…”

“Patience, love. Good things come...as they say.” Louis chuckled at his own joke and then said, “There’s a table on your right. I want you to reach into it and show me what you find in the top drawer.”

Louis watched as the muscles on Harry’s back and side shifted temptingly with his stretch, the movement languid, but purposeful. After pulling the drawer open, Harry sat back up with a cheeky smile, holding a bottle of lube, a large, realistic looking dildo, and a shiny blue butt plug. 

“All new, sweetheart. Just for you.”

“Thank you, Louis,” Harry whispered with a small smile, as if Louis had personally bought him a gift instead of just stocking a drawer as part of his daily routine. Louis’ stomach did a little flip.

“You want to use them?” 

Harry bit his lip and nodded, so much wickedly false innocence in his features.

“Show me you deserve it, hm? I want to see those big hands on your cock first. Give me a little show, Harry.” Louis’ voice dropped deeper, “Let me see what you look like when you’re home alone and feeling horny.”

_“Shit.”_ Harry dropped the toys and lube next to him and let out a shaky, “Yesssss…” as he licked his hand and snaked it between his legs to grab himself. With each slow pump, his foreskin kissed over the wet tip of his cock, while he gently rolled his balls in his palm of his other hand. 

“That’s it, Harry,” Louis said, groaning. “Look how fucking wet you are, leaking all over yourself, aren’t you?” 

“Oh my god…”

In the absence of their voices, all Louis could hear was the obscene, wet sound of Harry jacking himself off and his own panting breath. 

The overhead camera moved slowly along Harry’s body as he lay, sprawled out, on the bed. Through the lens, Louis took in the sheen of sweat that covered his torso and watched, transfixed, as Harry’s chest expanded with each heaving breath while he pumped his cock.

“Harry, darling, are you still with me?” Louis said softly.

Harry lolled his head to the side and looked into the camera with blown out eyes. “Yeah. I’m here, Lou,” he said quietly.

“I want you to stop touching yourself,” Louis began, only to be interrupted by a breathy whine from Harry. Smiling, he continued, “Just for a minute, love. I want you to start opening yourself up for me.”

Louis laughed quietly as Harry quickly shifted his head, darting his eyes around in search of lube. Finding it, he sat up, eagerly popping open the cap and spilling some of the gel onto his fingers. He began to move his hand between his legs, but stopped himself and looked up at Louis, questioningly. 

Louis understood immediately. “You can go ahead, Harry,” he encouraged. “I’m watching. Let me see your pretty hole.” Louis felt his cock twitch at the thought. “Go on, spread your legs so I can see.”

“ _Thank you,_ ” Harry gasped. “Gonna...gonna show you...show you I can be good for you…”

With his clean hand he dragged a pillow and placed it under his bum, raising himself up so Louis could see better. Bending his knees, he reached one hand underneath himself and began slowly circling around his rim. 

Louis’ breath hitched as he zoomed the camera in slowly to get a better view of Harry’s long fingers, shiny with lube, sliding knuckle-deep into his hole. Harry groaned loudly at the squelching sounds his fingers made as they slid in and out, his hips jerking up, trying to get them in deeper. 

“That’s it Harry, fuck yourself on your fingers,” Louis grunted as he pressed his palm against his aching hard on. “I wish I could feel how tight you are, how hot and wet your pretty little hole is.”

Harry moaned, long and loud, clearly getting off on the thought. But Louis knew he needed to be careful and not push too far too soon –– there was so much more he wanted to do. 

As if Harry could read Louis’ thoughts, he whimpered and said, “I– I need to come, Louis. I can’t…” 

“Now, now, love. Don't you wanna be good for me?" Louis said calmly. "Let me play with you a little bit more? I still have so much planned for that greedy little hole."

Panting, Harry pulled his hand from between his legs and looked towards Louis, curiously.

“Get the plug, Harry. I want you to put it in while I watch.”

Reaching to his side, Harry grabbed the plug, adding more lube and angling himself to push it in slowly. Louis eagerly took in the sight of the shiny toy breaching Harry's body, stretching him wide, until it was fully inside him. Breathing heavily, Harry was now starfished on the bed, cock still hard against his hip, shiny blue plug nestled between his arse cheeks.

“Alright, Harry?” 

Harry smiled softly, eyes closed, still breathing heavily. “Yeah….so good. You’re so good to me.”

Louis shook his head with a grin. “You like being pushed a bit, don’t you? Showing me how well you can take it?”

Harry moaned and arched his back, pale neck on display as his head pressed into the bed. “Oh god... _yes_ .” His hands reached out on either side of his body, grasping at the sheets. “I like it... _want_ it. Want you to use me,” his voice cracking. “Please…let me show you I can be a good boy, make you feel good...”

Louis thought he might combust on the spot. 

He turned the remote control over in his hand, contemplating it. He hadn’t told Harry the plug he was wearing vibrated, but when they’d set rules earlier, Harry had been clear about his limits and clear about the fact that he wanted to –– would do _anything_ to –– please Louis. He looked back up at Harry and grinned. 

“Feeling full, Harry?”

“Yeah. Yes,” Harry’s hips were moving in small circles, as if trying to get more friction. “Feels so good, Louis.” 

“Good. That’s what I want. I want you to have fun –– always want to make you feel good.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open, his hand suddenly still on his cock as he moaned deeply at Louis’ words.

“Ah,” Louis said, quirking his eyebrow with a knowing smirk. “You like having someone take care of you, don’t you?” He toyed with the remote in his hand. “So needy, love...” And with that, he flicked the switch, turning the vibrations on. 

Harry’s reaction was immediate, and better than Louis had anticipated. His back arched, sharply, precome blurting from his cock, his moan turning into a choked gurgle as he began to babble incoherently. 

“ _Fuck!_ Oh god….Lou- Louis.” His body twisted and jerked, his wet cock slapping his stomach as the vibrations continued. Louis felt a bit of drool slip from his mouth. 

Hair slick with sweat and face flushed red, Harry collapsed onto the bed, panting, as Louis paused the plug. “Still green, Harry?”

“Green!” Harry said immediately, like he was afraid Louis would stop. “So green,” he managed again between breaths.

“Such a good boy for me. You’re doing so well, baby.”

If Louis thought Harry had been affected before, nothing prepared him for the wail that Harry let out at that. The sound, guttural and raw as if it had been ripped straight from his throat, was followed by a full body shiver and tears leaking from the corners of his tightly shut eyes.

“Holy shit,” Louis muttered to himself. “You like that, baby? Like being a good boy?”

“Oh god...like- like being _your_ good boy,” he panted, turning his face towards the mirror. Then, biting his lip and closing his eyes, he said, quieter, “I like being...your baby.”

_Oh._

His mouth suddenly parched, Louis took a sip of his forgotten tea but his voice still sounded thick when he tried to speak. “I like it, too…baby.”

_Too fucking much I like it,_ Louis thought to himself as he turned the vibrations on again.

As Harry continued to pump his cock, he whined, “Louis please….I n- need you.” He looked straight into the camera then, his eyes deliciously, gorgeously wet at the corners.

“I’ve got you, baby. I’m gonna make you feel so good. I promise.”

Harry continued to writhe on the bed, whining, “ _No_ Lou. I – I need to come. I need... _fuck_ ...give it to me, please –- _Fuck me_ ….”

Louis grinned at the rush of power he felt. _He_ was the one making Harry feel like this. _His_ voice. _His_ words. “What is it, baby? Need something bigger in your pussy? Need to get fucked hard?

Harry pulled his hand off his cock and slapped it against the mattress, “FUCK!”

Turning the power off again, Louis gently teased, “So naughty, baby. You must need it badly.”

“Ngh...Louis, _PLEASE!_ ” he yelled, the thirst in his voice so fucking _perfect_.

Louis hummed, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Since you asked so nicely… Take the plug out now, baby. Think you can take that dildo and show me how much your pussy loves getting fucked?”

“Yes, yes.” Harry nodded, his movements jerky and desperate. “I can….let me.” He continued to babble as he reached down and slowly removed the plug from his hole. The obscene sucking sound it made as he pulled it out made Louis weak at the knees. Honestly, he deserved a fucking medal of valor for resisting this. 

His attention was quickly brought back to Harry as he reached to pick up the flesh colored dildo and brought it to his mouth. Looking straight into the overhead camera, Harry began to run his tongue around its head. Then, he slid it into his open mouth letting his spit drip down the shaft and onto his chin.

Louis’ breath hitched as he imagined Harry’s hot, wet mouth around his aching cock. “Such a messy boy you are, Harry. Made to suck cock, weren’t you?” Harry groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “Just laying there, legs spread, waiting for someone to fill your holes.”

“You,” Harry gurgled through spit bubbles. “Want _you_ to fill my holes.”

Louis realized he had started to rhythmically rock himself against the table the camera was mounted on. His pants were sticky with precome and he was dying to get a hand around himself. Just a little more and he would have enough footage to finish this video and he could finally come. He honestly didn’t know how Harry was still hanging on. 

As if on cue, Harry cried out, “Louuuu! God, please can I? Can I use it?”

“Such a slut you are today, baby. Begging to fill your tight little hole. Go on then. Let me see how well you can fuck yourself on that cock.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice, he scrambled to get to his knees and turned his back to Louis. Leaning forward to prop himself on one hand, he reached behind himself with the other and began to slowly push down onto the toy. Louis held his breath as he watched it sink, inch by inch, into Harry’s body. Without hesitation, Harry began to ride the dildo, his arse cheeks jiggling with the force of his movements. 

“Louis...Louis...yessssss!” Harry moaned loudly as his powerful thighs lifted and dropped his body. “God, yes. Fuck me, Louis! Louuuuu _iiisss._ ”

Louis was losing his mind.  
  
“Baby, you’re going to have to stop screaming my name,” he said gently. “The men who buy this video want to imagine you’re thinking about _them_. You’re making it a little hard to edit.” 

“D-Don’t care. It’s – it’s _you_ I’m thinking about.” Harry sounded on the verge of tears. “It’s _your_ cock I want. God….I need you so badly. I need you to fuck me. Please fuck me. You’d fuck me so _good._ ”

Harry had his head thrown back, his back arched, the muscles in his arm strained as he tried to angle the dildo just right. Louis could tell he was getting frustrated and truly, he wasn’t the only one. Louis should be canonized because frankly he was a fucking _saint_ for holding out this long. 

“P-please...I’ll be so good for you. I’d take your cock so well...” he continued to beg as Louis focused on how Harry’s abused, red rim stretched around the thick cock he was impaled on. “I’m tight,” he offered, like he even needed to bargain. “Make my pussy so fucking tight for you, milk all that come from your cock until you’re spilling into me––” 

_“Oh fuck this!”_ Louis grunted as he left the camera room and slammed the door to the set open. 

Harry whipped his head around, eyes wide, mouth gaping open, bitten and red. He looked wild, curls everywhere, as he stared at Louis. Louis stood panting in the doorway, one hand holding the door open, the other cupping his rigid cock. 

“Harry…” he managed to choke out.

“Lou?” Harry didn’t move a muscle. 

Louis, belatedly remembering that Harry had no idea what he looked like, moved enough to let the door close behind him. He nodded nervously,, “Yeah. I’m– it’s me...baby.”

Harry hiccuped a sob, reaching his free hand towards him. “P- please.”

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” Louis soothed immediately as he made his way to Harry. “You’ve done so well for me. So proud of my baby.” 

Louis climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of Harry, and reached behind him to help remove the dildo. “You don’t need that anymore darling, I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Harry’s body sagged toward him, his head falling to Louis’ shoulder, heaving ragged breaths. “You’re here...my...god, can you...I need…”

With his finger under Harry’s chin, he raised his face and looked him in the eyes. “Yeah,” he breathed. “I can. I’m gonna fuck you so good, sweetheart. You’ve waited so long and I’m gonna make you come so hard.”

“Fuck, yes….”

“On your back, baby. I wanna see your face when I fuck that pretty little cunt.” Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned and lay down.

Louis wanted to touch every inch of him, lick his sweat-salty skin, kiss him until their lips were raw. He hoped he’d have the chance to do that, but right now Harry really needed to come. He’d waited long enough. 

“So gorgeous, my pretty boy. So good for me. I’m gonna give you what you need,” Louis cooed as he began to remove his clothes. 

Harry watched as if in a daze, eyes glassy and hooded. His hand came up to stroke across Louis’ chest once he’d removed his shirt, like it was all he had the energy to do. “You’re here…” he mumbled. “And you’re so...pretty. I- I had no idea what you looked like.”

Louis smiled down at him and ran his thumb along Harry’s bottom lip. “I- is this OK?” he asked, light with his touches in case Harry said no. “I’m sorry, I should have asked first.”

Harry’s smile was syrupy slow, his voice warm, “It’s _so_ OK.”

And that was all Louis needed. 

Leaning back, he grinned wolfishly and began to unbutton his jeans, “You ready for me, baby? Ready to give me that sweet pussy of yours?”

Panting, Harry nodded jerkily as Louis quickly shucked off the rest of his clothes and then crawled to kneel between Harry’s widely spread thighs. 

With such a glorious expanse of skin laid out before him, Louis barely knew where to touch first, but his hands eventually found their way to the dip of Harry’s slim waist. Feeling like he’d burst into flames as he finally, _finally_ , touched Harry’s body, he groaned and leaned forward to nip at his lips. Softly, Louis pressed his mouth to Harry’s, sucking at his bottom lip and then dipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth to taste him. Harry’s body arched up at the contact, brushing his hard cock against Louis’, making them both groan loudly at the friction. Louis needed to regain some control and buried his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, biting the cord of muscle there.

Harry cried out in pleasure, raking his short nails down Louis’ back. “Oh god, please Louis...please. I- I _need_ you!”

Louis’ voice sounded gritty and strangled as he said, “You’re not going to be happy until you get a good, hard fuck, are you baby? I know your little hole is empty and begging to be filled. But I’m going to give you what you need, aren’t I?” 

“Yeah, ye-yes. You’re gonna give it to me,” Harry gasped. “So good. Give me what I need.”

“But first I just want to get my mouth on you, maybe mark you up so everyone who watches this knows you’re _mine_ .” Dimly, in the back of Louis’ mind, he knew that he was being ridiculous. No one watching this video wanted to see that. Those men wanted to imagine Harry was _theirs_ –– and that realization forced a deep growl of possessiveness out of Louis’ chest. He didn’t care if it was just today, just on this film set, he was going to fuck Harry and take care of him as if Harry _was_ his. 

Curving his back so his face hovered just above Harry’s groin, Louis lightly scratched his nails through Harry’s pubic hair, then tugged sharply, making Harry’s cock twitch and drip. Teasingly, he lapped at Harry’s cockhead, tasting his precome and the saltiness of his skin, while Harry writhed and moaned at the sensation.

“Taste so good, baby. Wish I could suck you off, but I know you want to come with my dick buried in your tight little pussy, don’t you?”

“Ngh...my...oh god...YES!” 

“You like me talking about your wet pussy, baby?” Louis shook his head, smiling, “So naughty. You came in here looking so posh and proper, but look at you now, legs spread, begging for my cock.” 

Harry’s hips jerked up, sharply at Louis’ teasing, precome pooling on his abdomen.

Stretching his legs so he was now laying down, Louis began to mouth along the soft, pale flesh of Harry’s inner thighs, licking and biting lightly as Harry whimpered. The rough hair of Louis’ closely trimmed beard was turning Harry’s skin pink, and he moaned at the thought of Harry having that pleasure-pain memory of him tomorrow. With that picture vivid in his mind, he began to suck at Harry’s tender skin, drawing blood to the surface, painting him with bruises to remember him by. 

Surveying his work, Louis felt a rush of pride at how completely wrecked Harry looked. Body flushed and sweaty, bruises blooming over his thighs, his hole on display and rim glistening with lube –– and still he was waiting for permission to come. 

Louis reached for the bedside table to pull out a condom as he heard Harry’s mumbled approval. Quickly rolling it on himself and slathering himself with lube, Louis looked up to catch Harry’s eye. 

“Keep your eyes on me, baby,” he whispered, as he began to push the blunt head of his cock into Harry’s hole. Harry gasped out a breath as Louis sunk in, inch by inch, his legs coming up to frame Louis’ hips and pull him in deeper. 

“Ohhhhhhh…….yessssss.”

In all of a second, Louis was buried, balls deep, his hips flush against Harry’s arse, and he was sure _nothing_ had ever felt this good. 

“You still good, baby?”

“G-good. The best,” Harry groaned. “Please, Lou. Please fuck me.” He looked blissful, as if all he ever needed in this world was Louis’ cock. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby. Your cunt is so tight for me,” Louis panted as he pulled his hips back and began to fuck into Harry, building up a steady rythm. “So fucking good for me.”

“Yes! Fuck! So good, Lou….I love it. Love your dick.”

“Turn over for me baby,” Louis said, pulling out and shaking his sweaty fringe out of his face. “I promise I’m gonna let you come.”

Harry awkwardly maneuvered his body so he was on all fours again, arching his back so he was fully presented to Louis. “That’s my good boy. You know just what I want, don’t you?”

“So good for you. So good...give you what you want…”

“Yes. You’re just perfect, baby. Perfect for me.”

Louis thumbed apart Harry’s arse cheeks, exposing his clenching hole and making Harry gasp. “Easy baby. I’ve got you. I just wanted a little look,” Louis spoke gently, as if soothing a spooked animal. “Such a pretty hole. Is it all mine, baby?” As he spoke he stroked a finger down Harry’s crack and through the slick gathered around his furled muscle. 

At the new sensation Harry’s arms gave out as he buried his face in the pillow. “ _Holy shit_...fuck. Yes, yours! It’s yoursss,” he sobbed. 

Smirking, Louis lined himself up again and pushed in, swiftly. “That’s right, it’s mine. Gonna fuck my baby good. Always gonna give my baby what he needs.” He was babbling now, and in any other situation he’d probably be embarrassed by what he was saying, but he no longer cared. “So fucking good Harry. The best I ever had. Can’t get enough.”

As Louis watched his cock pound into Harry’s willing body, he could hear Harry’s grunts being punched out of him each time Louis fucked into him. Lifting his hand, he brought it down sharply against Harry’s arse cheek, watching it jiggle from the force of the slap. Harry whimpered with pleasure as Louis continued to spank him.

Reaching forward to fist the back of Harry’s hair, Louis pulled him up so his back was flush to Louis’ chest. He was like a rag doll, head lolling against Louis’ shoulder, mouth open in a constant moan. Holding him up with one hand against his belly, Louis continued to pump into him as he whispered hotly in Harry’s ear, “Born to take my cock, aren’t you, sweetheart? Taking it so good, just like I knew you could. I could fuck this little cunt forever.”

Harry’s eyes flew open as Louis shifted his angle slightly and brushed his prostate. “Oh god! There! Please...don’t stop!”

Doing his best to keep that position, Louis felt the sweat roll down his back as he reached under Harry to get his hand around his swollen dick for the first time. Just a few strokes more had Harry shouting as he came in great, pulsing ribbons. As Louis continued to fuck him through it, he could feel Harry’s cock throbbing in his hand, the stream of come seemingly endless, and all Louis could think of was how much he wanted to drown in it. 

Harry collapsed, boneless, as Louis ripped off the condom, his hand flying over his own cock. “C- can I come on you? Har-Harry. Is that OK?”

Harry grunted his approval into the pillow, turning his face slightly to watch as Louis moaned and threw his head back, shooting his load all over Harry’s arse and lower back. Panting heavily, Louis reached out to run his fingers through the mess and leaned over to kiss Harry gently on the shoulder. It felt tender and maybe too intimate, but in that moment, Louis wanted nothing more than to collapse and curl up with Harry. Or to indulge in taking a long, hot shower together. But reality hit him like a slap in the face. This was a porn set, it wasn’t his bedroom. More importantly, Harry wasn’t his. 

“Give me a minute, baby. I’ll clean you up.” Louis flushed with embarrassment at the endearment, unsure if it was still appropriate to use now that they’d both come. 

Harry was still on his stomach when Louis came back with a wet flannel. Opening one eye he watched, curiously, as Louis cleaned off his back and, more gently, between his legs. 

”You must be a mess on your front as well,” Louis said, though it felt akin to awkward small talk. “D-do you want me to clean that for you, too?” He felt like an idiot, stark naked and sweaty, softening dick hanging between his legs, worrying if he was overstepping with a man he’d just fucked, but barely knew. 

Harry turned around and sat up, a small smile on his face as he held his hand out for the flannel. “No, it’s OK, Lou- Louis. You don’t have to.”

Louis nearly jerked the flannel away from Harry’s grip, his hesitance to stop tending to Harry obvious. He caught himself, scratching the back of his neck for something to do. “I- I don’t _mind_ , Harry,” he admitted. And then – “I mean, if you’re OK with it. I don’t want to make you feel weird.”

Reluctantly, Louis met Harry’s gaze as he stared, green eyes wide and bottom lip between his teeth. 

“You have beautiful eyes,” Harry whispered, and without warning, a furious blush colored his face as if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. And Louis felt such a rush of fondness for this man who’d literally been begging to be fucked, used, disrespected, not 10 minutes ago, but was now completely embarrassed to give out an innocent compliment. 

Louis covered his mouth with the back of his hand, but couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. 

Harry grinned back, teeth and dimples flashing, “What?” 

Louis shook his head as he gestured for Harry to lay back so he could continue to clean him off. “Nothing, Harry. I just feel like we did this a little backwards.” A small frown crossed Harry’s face and Louis rushed to reassure him, “What I mean is, usually I’m not naked when I’m making small talk and getting to know someone.”

Harry smirked as he lay back, arms crossed under his head, looking like a prince waiting to be bathed. “So, are you saying you’d like to get to know me, fully clothed?”

Louis paused wiping the drying come off of Harry’s abdomen and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [runs and hides] Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed it, please reblog the tumblr fic post [here](https://brooklyn-babylon.tumblr.com/post/613763468620906496/whoever-however-by-brooklynbabylon) or retweet [here](https://twitter.com/twopoppies_art/status/1244839664789245952?s=20). You can come say hi on [Tumblr](https://twopoppies.tumblr.com/). And if you are up for it, please leave a comment and/or kudos. I really appreciate it!


End file.
